The Amazing World of Gumball
The Amazing World of Gumball is an awesome show. My 2nd favourite Cartoon Network Show. Team Amazing World of Gumball 'Gumball Watterson' A 12-year-old seventh grade blue cat, and a big troublemaker, repeatedly doing idiotic things but never learning his lesson. He is also often victim of circumstance. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can be loyal, serious and often kind-hearted. 'Darwin Watterson' A 10-year-old goldfish who is Gumball's best friend; they maintain a brotherly relationship. Although his best friend can sometimes be a negative influence on him, he is extremely loyal to Gumball and is smart at times. He often helps Gumball out of any sticky situation. Darwin used to be the family pet goldfish until he was exposed to radiation and some of his DNA was genetically mutated, causing him to sprout legs, grow a bigger brain, and grow lungs, and learned how to speak English, subsequently becoming a member of the Watterson family. Due to his sudden introduction into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and he tends to be more naïve than other characters. His name derives from Charles Darwin and his theory of evolution. In the Flower, like Gumball, his voice also like the Crypt Keeper when Jealousy possessed him. Darwin kisses Carrie in the Halloween special when he turned into a ghost. 'Anais Watterson' A light pink rabbit who is Gumball and Darwin's little sister. Anais is a prodigy, often being called a genius and attending Elmore Junior High as such, but no one ever really listens to her because she's only four. Gumball resents the fact that she is always telling him what to do, but deep down, he actually loves her and knows she is always right. Although impatient with her brother, she often tags along with him on his misadventures as a voice of reason, usually having to help Gumball out of situations caused by these misadventures, but has been shown to not be above manipulating her family to get what she wants. Her favorite show is Daisy the Donkey. 'Nicole Watterson' A blue cat who is the mother of Gumball and Anais. Being as she is a workaholic, she works long hours at the rainbow factory and cleaning the house, and is the only responsible member of the family. She has a short temper and can get really mad, and is also competitive by nature. She often acts like a guide when Gumball and Darwin get in a tough spot with their misadventures. She often gets over-stressed, and possesses a strong dislike of Gumball's teacher Miss Simian because Miss Simian was mean to her in her school days always referring to her as a loser. 'Richard Watterson' A massive rabbit who usually just spends all of his time sleeping, playing video games and occasionally not even bothering to get dressed. He has a large appetite and is a voracious eater. He often serves as a third-wheel to his sons' misadventures and cares for his family very much. Richard has yielded the title of "the laziest person in Elmore" ever since the summer of 1983. Richard seems to be a stay-at-home dad who does not appear to have any degree of responsibility, although he temporarily had a pizza delivery job in "The Job". It has also been proven in this episode that Richard is not meant to be employed and the fabric of the universe would be torn apart as a result. 'Penny Fitzgerald' A living peanut with antlers. Penny likes cheer leading and hanging out with Gumball and Darwin. Penny mostly hangs out with the girls at Molly's treehouse, in which Penny is one of the members. Gumball tries to impress Penny or go on a date with her throughout the series, but it never goes the way he plans, although they have come close to kissing in 2 episodes. In Season 2, Penny gets more of a peanut-shaped redesign. In the Episode, "The Knight" Gumball saves Penny's life from a car accident. 'Banana Joe' A hyperactive banana who is the class clown of Elmore Junior High. He is always cracking jokes about whatever he can, whenever he can, without realizing that the joke is usually on him. Joe is quite restless and dim-witted, which usually leads to him getting hurt in some heinous way. Joe is mostly seen hanging out with Tobias, and the two sometimes hang out with Gumball and Darwin. Banana Joe is prone to becoming sliced or smashed, since he is a banana, although he goes back to his regular self and shape afterwards. In Season 1, he had a tendency to take off his "skin" to flaunt, but, had dimmed down a bit on this in Season 2, showing a more "down-to-earth" nature. He seems to dislike girls, driving his friends to make a "Pals Before Gals" vow at one point. 'Carrie' An emo ghost who is quite depressed in her afterlife. Carrie feels this way because the only feelings she has left are pain and hunger, the latter caused by her inability to eat. Carrie is translucent, like most ghosts, and has a stereoscopic outline, which makes her appear to be 3D. She also has the ability to possess people and control their bodies; she once did this to Gumball in order to go on an eating rampage. 'Bobert' A robot who is one of the most popular students at Elmore Junior High. Bobert is very eccentric when it comes to a social life, and depends on others for help with that. Bobert also has big dreams of one day becoming a real boy. Bobert has no emotion, talks in a deadpan, somewhat monotone way, and has the ability to transform into a huge and dangerous robot by pressing a button triggering his defense mode. Bobert can also get his memory erased by pushing a button on the side of his head. 'Alan' A turquoise balloon who goes to Elmore Junior High. Since he is a balloon, Alan has no hands, which is a constant frustration of his. He is in love with Carmen the cactus, but the danger of her spikes bursting him gets in the way of their relationship. He speaks in a high and squeaky voice, likely because he is filled up with helium, though he has spoken without helium one time. He seems to be very even-tempered, never showing anger or raising his voice even when the subject of insults or physical attacks. 'Tobias' A fluffy multi-coloured boy who is Banana Joe's best friend. Tobias is obsessed with sports and winning, and is used to getting whatever he wants, considering that his parents are wealthy. Tobias considers himself to be a jock, although he is actually quite puny. Tobias and Gumball are considered "frenemies" after Darwin gave Tobias ten dollars if he became friends with him. Later Darwin and Tobias are considered "frenemies" after Darwin was very annoyed at Tobias for doing the same pose for every picture he posted. 'Principal Nigel Brown' A furry slug who is the principal of Elmore Junior High. Ever since he fell in love with Miss Simian, he has been a dangerously incompetent principal and spends most of his time flirting with her, thus keeping him from properly running the school. In season 2, his voice is a lot deeper. Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Eroupan Cartoon Category:American Cartoon Category:2011 series debut Category:Rated G Category:Action Adventure